


try to guide me in the right direction

by louisth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisth/pseuds/louisth
Summary: “get your kit off, babe. then lie on your front.” massages and sex, basically





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah

It starts when Harry’s up late watching infomercials at 2am. He’s grumpy and jetlagged and can’t sleep when he sees an advert for His and Hers massage lubes and feels a vague stir of arousal low in his belly but doesn’t think anything of it.

He’s grocery shopping for himself and Louis a week later when he sees them sitting there next to the condoms. Play Sensual Massage gels. They sound so unsexy Harry almost laughs to himself, but he finds that he’s strangely drawn to the thought of them. He considers buying the Hers for Louis as a joke, but almost passes out from the overwhelming scent of lavender as soon as he picks it up.

He ends up buying the His instead, making sure to bury it among the cereal and bread rolls he’s shoved in his shopping cart.

On the way home, he’s struck with an idea that makes him blush and feel too romantic and silly but feels (hopes) that Louis will appreciate it all the same.

-

Louis had been nagging Harry about it all day, ever since he saw the massage gel sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. Eventually Harry'd given up and told Louis to wait fifteen minutes before coming up to the bedroom.

Louis had raised an eyebrow at that, but Harry kissed him quickly and bounded up the stairs to get ready.

Now, Louis makes his way up to their bedroom and almost has to pick his jaw up off the floor after he sees what Harry’s done. There are tiny vanilla-scented tea light candles scattered everywhere, the whole room smells delicious and is covered in a warm orange glow.

Harry sidles up to Louis and nudges his arm shyly. “I hope you don’t think it’s terribly cheesy, but, um, I wanted to do it right, I guess?” he mumbles. When Louis doesn’t reply straight away, Harry automatically curses himself for ruining it. He’d thought Louis would love the smell, vanilla is his favourite ice cream flavour so the next logical step was candle scent, right? And the atmosphere, Harry’d felt it was all soft and lovely and would make for a relaxing evening, but obviously not. Obviously Louis hates it and he won’t-

“It is a bit cheesy, yeah, but I love it, you massive git. What’s brought it on, then?” Louis says, interrupting Harry’s train of thought. Louis moves forwards and leads them both further into the room, still staring at the dozens of candles surrounding them.

“I - oh, really? Erm, well I saw this ad on telly, right, for the stuff you saw in the kitchen earlier and um, thought it might be nice? I hope you like it,” Harry says. He feels inexplicably nervous, still, as though Louis is going to change his mind and declare that he thinks this whole idea is stupid and ridiculous.

Instead, Louis grins up at him and presses a kiss to his bottom lip. “I do, I really really do,” he says, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Harry smiles in relief, bending over to kiss Louis properly.

Louis opens his mouth up immediately, letting Harry’s tongue slide against his own. He feels Harry smile against his mouth, and their teeth clink together awkwardly before they settle into a comfortable rhythm.

As his arm brackets Louis’ hips against the bed, Harry presses forwards so that Louis falls back against the sheets. They kiss lazily for a while, before Harry has to shift up on his forearms when Louis complains about him being “too heavy, Haz, you ridiculous giant of a human being.”

Harry is pleased to note that Louis is looking dazed already, so he grins and presses small kisses to Louis’ lips, cheeks, eyelids, before removing himself from the bed completely.

Before Louis can protest, Harry says, “get your kit off, babe. Then lie on your front.”

Louis’ eyes darken at that, but he obeys and sits up to pull his shirt over his head quickly. He throws it at Harry’s chest, smirking, before tugging his pants and boxers off in one quick movement.

Harry strips himself off as well, and turns to fetch the massage gel he hid in his underwear drawer. He struggles for a while to get it out of the plastic wrap, somehow managing to get the sticky label stuck on his hand. He hears Louis’ muffled laughter and spins around again to see Louis stretched out, completely naked, on the duvet. His cheek is pressed into the pillow and he’s watching Harry with heavy-lidded eyes.

Harry’s mouth goes dry and he’s instantly nervous again.

He makes his way over to the bed, presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, before he sits on Louis’ thighs and pops open the lid of the oil. Harry has absolutely no idea what he’s doing so he pours a strip down Louis’ spine and immediately feels Louis shiver underneath him.

“Is it weird that I’m kind of hard right now?” Louis asks. Harry smirks and shuffles his hips forwards just so he’s pressing against Louis’ bum.

“No, Lou. I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to happen. It’s called Play Sensual Massage lube for a reason,” Harry says in response. He pours more of it into his palm, rubbing his hands together and digging them into Louis’ shoulders.

Louis lets out a low, impressed groan and shoves his face into the pillow. He brings his hands up to push against the headboard, just so he has something to grab onto.

Harry presses deep circles into Louis’ shoulder blades, admiring the way his hands are large enough to cover the span of Louis’ back. His palms must hit a particularly sore spot then, because Louis absolutely melts into it and sighs into his pillow.

He decides to focus on one side at a time, his fingertips lightly pressing into the join where Louis’ neck meets his left shoulder. Harry moves further down and rolls his hands into Louis’ skin right next to his spine, before repeating it on the other side of his body.

Louis has been making tiny panting sounds beneath Harry for the past few minutes, and Harry feels equally turned on himself. The way Louis’ tanned skin looks against the royal blue of their bedding is enough to make anyone weak at the knees, Harry thinks. It’s absolutely deadly combined with the sounds he’s making and the way his hips are moving against the bed restlessly.

Harry ignores his increasing arousal to focus on another tense area of muscles he’s come across on Louis’ upper back. The lube makes it too slippery for Harry to circle his fingers around the area accurately, so he moves to get a tissue from the bedside table.

“Harry Edward Styles don’t you fucking dare, keep going or I will end you right now,” Louis growls as soon as Harry tries to lean off the bed. Harry barks out a surprised laugh and immediately places his hands back on Louis’ skin.

Louis hums approvingly and tucks his face into his pillow again. Harry decides to use his elbow to relieve the pressure point, putting as much of his weight into it as possible. Louis yelps and bucks his hips in surprise, making Harry almost fall off him and onto the floor.

They both burst into hysterical laughter at that, but settle down quickly, it felt too loud in the quiet of the candlelit room.

“I should have warned you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry says, leaning forward so his chest is pressed against Louis’ sticky back. He tilts his head down so he can kiss Louis full on the lips, a silent apology.

Louis smiles and breathes into his mouth, “it’s okay, you’re doing so good,” and Harry is ecstatic. He sits up again, bouncing on Louis’ ass once just to be a tease, and continues where he left off.

He moves further down so his hands are playing with Louis’ tiny waist, not applying too much pressure this time. He slowly guides his hands up and down Louis’ spine, using his palms to cover as much of Louis’ skin as possible.

Once his hands reach Louis’ neck, Harry shuffles up his body so he’s straddling Louis’ waist instead. As he pushes downwards into Louis’ shoulder blades again, Louis moans beautifully and grips the headboard even tighter, knuckles whitening.

Harry reaches for the massage gel and pours a small amount into his hand before changing his mind and grabbing Louis’ bicep. He rubs tiny circles into the muscles there and Louis twists so he can watch Harry at work. He’s entranced by the way Harry’s hands can fit around his entire arm, rubbing at the muscles and making him feel so, so good.

Harry smiles and leans down again to kiss Louis for a while, before switching over to focus on his other arm. He starts up at the top of his shoulder, moving down until he’s pressing just above Louis’ elbow. Louis’ eyes flutter shut and he feels absolutely boneless. He opens his mouth to tell Harry just that but finds that it feels like too much effort to form words so he snuggles further into the bed instead.

“Want more shoulders, Lou?” Harry asks, once he’s finished with Louis’ arms. Louis nods his head as enthusiastically as he can in his relaxed state, so Harry moves back to sit against his thighs again.

This time, Harry goes all out. He puts as much weight as possible on his arms and presses Louis deep into the mattress. He feels Louis’ shoulder blade shift under his palm and winces, thinking he’s been too rough. To his surprise Louis lets out a moan, the kind he only ever makes during particularly intense sex. Harry smirks and repeats the movement until Louis is writhing underneath him and begging for Harry to fuck him.

Harry takes a second to thank his past self for being jetlagged and staying up to watch that stupid infomercial, because he’s able to slick his fingers up again and push one inside Louis straight up to the second knuckle.

Louis whines and shifts back, asking for more already. Harry submits and slowly pushes a second in, making sure he’s loosening Louis up enough by scissoring his two fingers and searching for his prostate. He knows he’s found it as soon as Louis screams and his back arches as he moves up on his knees, ass in the air, saying, “Harry, please please please, I’m ready, now, please.”

Harry quickly slicks his own hard cock with a mixture of precome and the massage gel, before grabbing Louis by the hips and slowly sliding inside him.

Hands still gripping the headboard, Louis uses it as leverage to impatiently shove himself back onto Harry’s dick. Harry groans and gives up all pretense of taking it slow, thrusting into Louis hard and fast once he gets past the initial tight squeeze.

Harry angles himself down as best he can, knowing the downward shift always feels good for Louis. His fingers dig into Louis’ hips as he sets a ruthless pace, both of them too worked up for anything more gentle.

The room still smells like vanilla and is covered in a flickering glow from the candles, sharply juxtaposed by the sounds of ragged breathing and the slick sounds of sex.

Louis’ dick is hard and aching between his own thighs, bobbing up and down against his stomach as Harry fucks into him. He tries to get one hand between his legs but Harry shoves him down into the mattress so Louis is trapped and can’t make a move to get himself off.

Just as Louis opens his mouth to speak, Harry cups Louis’ perfectly round ass in his hands and digs his palms in, hard. Louis shudders and moans for yes, Harry, more please, so Harry obliges, rubbing circles into Louis lower back, his ass, his hips.

He switches between pressures, from light teases with his fingers to hard shoves of his huge palms. Louis can feel the way that each of Harry’s hands fit perfectly around each of his cheeks and before the sentimental, soppy thoughts are able to enter his head, Harry hit his prostate just so.

Louis is absolutely incoherent, crying for Harry to touch him, fuck him. Get him off. He can’t stand having Harry’s hands all over him, his cock inside him, and not being able to come from how incredible it all feels.

Instead of appeasing Louis, Harry once again rests his hands against Louis’ shoulder blades. He should probably fetch some more of the oil but at this stage his head is too clouded with arousal and the need to come to even think of it. He can feel his orgasm building as he watches his own hands moving over Louis’ tiny back, his beautifully smooth tanned skin.

Harry picks up the pace and fucks into Louis as deep as he can, the bed bouncing and headboard shaking with every movement.

It’s all too much, and suddenly Harry’s coming with a shout and with Louis’ name on his lips. He pumps himself inside Louis a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He doesn’t pull out just yet, instead pressing his fingers against Louis’ now come-filled hole and his own cock.

Louis swears at him in frustration, so Harry finally gives in. He drapes himself over Louis’ shaking body, asks, “do you want to come, babe?” and Louis is almost hysterical with how much he needs to say yes.

Harry, with one hand still pushing into Louis’ back, gets a hand between Louis’ stomach and the duvet to jerk him off roughly. Louis comes almost as soon as Harry’s hand is on his cock, his shoulders shaking and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes with relief.

Louis manages to roll over eventually, sweaty and flushed and unable to stop smiling. “Alright, you can stop looking so smug now, idiot,” he says as soon as he catches sight of Harry’s mile-wide grin.

“I’m not smug, I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself,” Harry giggles and lays down on top of him, kisses him deeply, tongue and all. Louis gives in for a minute or two before he shoves Harry away from him.

“I did, I just need to recover. I don’t know how I’m going to, but I have to,” Louis explains. “I feel like all my muscles have left me. I’m going to have to be in bed forever now.”

Harry smirks and says, “would that really be a bad thing?”

“Stop it you cheeseball,” Louis says, halfheartedly smacking his hand against Harry’s chest. Harry picks it up and holds it between his own, kissing each knuckle carefully. Louis’ eyes soften and he leans over to whisper I love you into Harry’s ear.

Harry blushes and repeats the sentiment, curling around Louis’ back and rubbing his thigh soothingly. He falls asleep quickly, thinking he really could not care less about the fact that they’ll likely be stuck together in the morning because of the ridiculous Play Sensual Massage oil that’s soaked into Louis’ skin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy


End file.
